Bonusmission-Accelerando
Mission Briefing *Change Body Structure and Identity *Investigate Contact Point at Port Wander Mission Prep *'Acquisition of First Back up Team': Discussion with Sisters of Battle Team Leader Alveena. Back up Team is supposed to silently infiltrate Port Wander, evaluate the situation and report back to the Fortress of Purity without breaking cover. *'Acquisition of Second Back up Team': Acquisition of Claws of War as second Back up. The Claws are supposed to enter the target area disguised as mercenaries for hire and keep looking for danger. *'Mission Prep and Assignment Prep': With guidance of Sagisville the assignments for both Team Leaders are formulated and handed out. **'Inquisitorial update about Port Wander' by Sagisville: Port Wander is nominally part of Calixis Sector but the Light of the Emperor does not shine bright there. Ordo Xenos has permanent presence with Inquisitor Linetta Res who is always on the look out for Xenotech smuggling. Her recent activities (apprehension of a Rogue Trader accused of hiding a Dark Adeptus techpriest) brought her to the attention of the Navy Commander on duty in Port Wander. Relations now are very strained between the Navy and the Inquisition. **Construction of Xeno poison cover story for Inquisitorial visit on Port Wander. **Some informations about the specially prepared clone as well as the mysterious Archeodevice called Pontius Mentatius. *Acquisition of an expert testimony by the Techpriest of Path of Holiness on Nanoservitor Poison Creatures. *On invitation of the leading scientist Al Zirhan visits the Great Temple on Gallowglass to see his Gland Warrior body which will be supposed to inhabit. Operational Team Structure Team „Big Sister“ (Sisters of the Needle) *''Tactical role: Minimum involvement;' ''observation and information gathering; reporting back as a failsafe to FOP if units 1-2 are compromised or destroyed; removing evidence about the nature of the proxy, connections to Gallowglass or objective of the mission, post-operation surveillance *''Disclosure level: briefed about the target's identity underway by a time- and identity-coded recording'' *''Transportation: Mantis'' Alveena (Arbites) Violet (Assassin) Lithia (Soldier): combat pilot, astrogational navigation Silque (Assassin) Marjan (Assassin) Team „Bad Wolf“ (Claws of War) *''Tactical role:' ''low profile operations, reconnaissance of theatre, preparation of exit scenarios; combat support if necessary *''Disclosure level: 'no knowledge of unit 3; basic information about the main objective; 1 inquisitorial agent unit leader is briefed about the target's identity underway by a time- and identity-coded ''recording; *''Transportation: hired passage'' Skullfather Bale (Cleric) Luthar Regis (Soldier) Votan the Righteous (Cleric) Zadoc (Soldier) Slayne (Soldier) Colonel Aden Kuhr (Soldier) Team „Honor Shield“ (Salt of the Earth Platoon Alpha) *''Tactical role: ''high profile operation (bodyguard to the Inquisitor), focus on primary objective *''Disclosure level: ''exept proxy: minimum; no knowledge of units 2-3 *''Transportation: Path of Holiness'' McGennis (Sergeant) Phelbs (Recon) Hansen (Assault) Keller (Assault) Oyun (Assault) Marny (Assault) LeSennes(Assault) Arning (Assault) Team „Honor Shield“ (Salt of the Earth Platoon Alpha) *''Tactical role: ''high profile operation (reserve to bodyguard team), focus on primary objective *''Disclosure level:' '''''exept proxy: minimum; no knowledge of units 2-3 *''Transportation:'' Path of Holiness Conner (Sergeant) Farlyn (Recon) Yeng (Support/Demo) Riley (Assault) Thomas (Assault) Gellinger (Assault) Mahoney(Assault) Mission Report #Transfer of First Infiltration Team: Successful #Transfer of Second Infiltration Team: Successful #Body Structure and Identity changed on Planet Gallowglass: Successful #Transit to Koronus Expanse - Port Wander: Successful #Combat Involvement with Chaos Reaver Fleet: Accomplished Category:Gallowglass